


To be loved as to love

by Thanatophobia



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: And he has popcorn, And secretly enjoys the whole thing, Angst and Humor, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, But he's still recovering though, Clint Barton Has Issues, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Maximoff Twin Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Reader is a medic, Reader struggles with PTSD, Reader-Insert, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Scott Lang Has Issues, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatophobia/pseuds/Thanatophobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lord, grant that I may not so much seek to be consoled as to console; to be understood as to understand; to be loved as to love, with all of my heart." - Paramedic Eugene Roe, Band of Brothers</p><p>- </p><p>The reader is a medic with simple telepathic powers. She thought she was done in the army, but then the SHIELD shows up at her doorstep. She ends up in Avengers Tower...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be loved as to love

**Author's Note:**

> "Lord, grant that I may not so much seek to be consoled as to console; to be understood as to understand; to be loved as to love, with all of my heart." - Paramedic Eugene Roe, Band of Brothers

_He walked down the streets of New York, looking up at the sky. He smiled when she came up in his mind. She, {Your Name} {Last Name}. His eyes lit up at the thought of her. He loved her. She loved him. It didn't take long before he reminded himself of how he met her. That was a long, long story..._

 

* * *

 

{Your Name} {Last Name} threw her backpack on the floor. She ran her hand through her {Haircolor} hair, which was braided into a simple braid. The Avengers looked up, to see her standing there, Fury on her side. Tony gave Fury a puzzled look. 

'Ah, Fury. Hello. What are you doing with this gorgeous girl on your side?' He winked at the girl, who rolled her eyes. 'Stark, no flirting,' Fury warned. Tony gave them both a cocky smile. 

'This is {Your Name} {Last Name}. She'll be one the Avengers from now on." Fury said. The girl put down her duffel bags and let her eyes travel around the room. 'Anyways, I have to go. Good luck. Fury out,' he finished, leaving the room. Scott raised his brows, and gave Pietro a puzzled look. The two of them had became friends, because they both shared a near-death trauma, so looks like these were normal for the two of them. 

'Can you show me my room?' the girl asked to nobody specifically. Tony winked at her. 'Sure. You may have to share a room because I kinda blew up the side of the tower with the only free rooms, but I don't think you mind? I mean, after tonights party, I'm sure you'll end up in-' 

_Smack._

Tony's eyes widened. The girl had just punched him square in the face. A couple of people (probably Steve, Natasha, Bruce and yeah, pretty much everyone) chuckled at this, earning an angry glance from Tony. 'First off all; You're with Miss Potts. Secondly,  _I don't date assholes._ And please, lead me to my room. I need a shower,' [Your name] said, rubbing her hands together. 'We still have an empty room, besides mine.' Steve said, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

 

Big, big party night. Steve looked around, seeing how Pietro and Clint joked around, Bucky and Scott talking about... Probably something. Bruce awkwardly sat on the couch, Jane and Thor on his left side. Natasha was probably somewhere, just like Tony. Wanda and Sam were having a friendly chat in one of the corners of the room. He didn't know the other people.

Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair. Maybe he should check up with [Your Name]? They hadn't seen her ever since she punched Tony (who had now a swollen lip). Steve raised to his feet, putting his drink onto the bar. 

When he reached the room, he knocked gently. 

No answer.

Steve became a little curious, and knocked again, more urgent.

He then heard a soft voice from the other room, saying: 'Come in...' 

Steve opened the door, looking around. Photo's hung on the walls, pictures of men and women in military uniforms. Then he saw [Your name], full battle armor, a medic sign on her helmet.  _She was... A medic?_ Steve thought. Steve looked further, but stopped when he saw [Your Name] sitting there, on the floor, shaking and pale. Her [eye color] eyes were filled with fear, and Steve knelt down besides her.

'What's wrong?' Steve asked worried. He grabbed her shoulders gently, rubbing circles on her shoulders. 'I couldn't h-help them... I f-failed my job... My task... I-I disappointed everyone... T-they are gone...' she murmered. 

'Who?' Steve asked. Bad decision.

'Wayne. Allen. Queen. Snow. Byrne. Anderson. Ramon. A-and man-many more...' She whispered. [Your Name] began to lean forward, so she could rest her head against Steve, who blushed. He sushed her, rubbing the back of her head gently.

When [Your Name] calmed down, she pushed him away. 'I'm sorry. We don't even know each other and I'm already crying.' she said, standing up. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. 'I may look all tough, but really.' 

'I know the feeling.'

'Oh shut it. You're Captain America.'

'Why didn't you come to the party?' Steve asked. [Your Name] shrugged. 'Don't know, don't care. I needed some alone time. Sorry I opened up so fast with emotions, normally I don't open up that fast, but I had no control over it. Sorry.' [Your Name] said, smiling sadly. Steve frowned. 'Stop saying sorry.' Steve said, smiling at her. 

[Your Name] rubbed the back of her neck, mouthing a sorry at him. Steve grinned. 'Shall we... Go to the party then?' [Your Name] asked him. Steve nodded.

'Okay then. Let's go, before Anthony acts stupid again and I have another reason to punch him.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys!
> 
> Sorry this is so short. I promise there'll be more. 
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> X


End file.
